


Take Me To Church

by Wrestling_SWK (SnowWhiteKnight)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/Wrestling_SWK
Summary: Written for hardcorewwetrash on tumblrBray has an admirer who's willing to sacrifice herself for his cause





	Take Me To Church

“You were wonderful on Sunday,” you said. Bray Wyatt turned, his eerie gaze sending shivers down your spine from across the small sanctuary of the church. “Your match…” you explained weakly. You felt slightly foolish, but his win had filled you with pride and you had dressed in your best sundress to present him with a small token of your affection. You looked the exact opposite of Bray, sunshine and light to his darkness. The sun was low in the sky, not quite evening, and it created a dark silhouette of Bray’s form while lighting you up to his view.

“I knew what you meant, but did you really mean... _that?”_ he asked, a sly smile growing on his face. He was not the usual sort of man to be considered handsome, but you were drawn to him like a moth to a flame. There was no other you’d rather be near. Oftentimes, it felt like he could read your mind, like he was feeding off the sinful feelings you felt towards him. You felt the familiar tingle between your legs and the warmth pool in your belly as he continued to pierce you with his stare.

“I… I made you a pie,” you said, thrusting your arms forward to present him with the cherry treat. “I remembered you said you were craving cherry--”

He was in front of you in an instant. “I do. Crave a cherry, that is,” he said softly, taking the pie from you and leading you by the hand to the front. He set the pie on the front pew, and then maneuvered you to stand in front of the altar. “It is _exactly_ what I want right now, little lamb, sweet innocent. Just what I need to celebrate my victory over Randy. Over the Viper...”

“Br-Bray?” you asked, nervous. You couldn’t look away, so mesmerizing was he. He helped you lay down on the raised platform where the preacher’s podium stood.

“Don’t worry, sweet innocent. This will be...a revelation,” he said, kneeling between your legs. His warm fingers trailed up the skin of your leg slowly, both relaxing you and making you tense at the same time. “Such a sweet treat you brought me,” he said softly, his breath warm on your inner thighs. He hooked his fingers in the elastic band of your panties, the slow and deliberate pace making your heart beat wildly, and he pulled them down, pulled them off. “Such a sweet scent…”

He lifted the skirt of your sundress, and you moved to cover yourself. Bray caught your hands and tsked. Pinning your hands under his, he dipped his head down, the skirt of your dress partially obscuring your view so that you could only see the crown of his head, but _oh,_ you could _feel_ him. The warmth of his mouth, the slick feel of his tongue as he feasted on you.

“Sweet innocent. Little lamb,” he mumbled, sending vibrations through you and making you shiver. You felt something building. “No one has touched you like this, have they? I am your first.”

“B-Bray…” you gasped, the sinful feeling making you feel as if you were about to burst. He chuckled and latched onto a particular sensitive spot, two of his fingers sliding into you, pressing against your insides. “Oh _god!”_ you wailed as an intense wave washed over you, your hands freed of Bray’s grip as you grabbed your hair, the feeling drawn out deliciously, _sinfully,_ by Bray’s tongue. You slumped back against the wood of the floor, your arms splayed out as you gazed at the cross above the altar.

“Mmmm, delicious,” Bray said, licking his lips, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. _Fitting,_ you thought, your canary yellow sundress being pushed up higher. The sound of metal clinking drew your attention and you saw Bray unbuckling his belt, his eyes glued to your face. You felt like a baby bird being stalked by a panther, and you were calmed by the thought of being consumed by Bray. There was no other you’d rather be near, after all. Your breath hitched as he undid his pants and pushed them down. You had never seen a man’s-- You couldn’t even think the word, and your face burned from embarrassment as you covered your eyes. Bray chuckled. “So innocent. So perfect.” He pulled your hands away from your face. “I want to see your face when you feel it,” he whispered. Leaning over, one of his hands was braced against the floor next to your head, his other… Something hard was pressed against you, brushing against the sensitive spot he had put his mouth on earlier.

“Your _clit,”_ he said, reading your mind again. “Your pussy was especially enjoyable to taste, my dear, and I have been thinking of this next part, been consumed by it, burned with yearning for it, for quite some time. Sacrificial little lamb, sweet innocent, I take what you offer.”

 _What I offer?_ you think, and opened your mouth to question him, when he thrust his hips forward, filling you suddenly, making you gasp. Your hands flew up and grabbed Bray’s shirt as you processed it all. It _hurt,_ yet also felt so _good._ You felt stretched and complete as you gripped Bray’s shirt.

“Ahhhh,” he said in relief. “Exactly as I expected. Sweet, innocent, _cherry._ My favorite.” He slowly drew out and then pushed back in, laughing as you whined from the sweet torture. He bent over you, his nose nearly touching yours, his eyes locked on yours, his intense gaze making you afraid to blink. “You, sweet innocent, my little sacrifice. You are the cherry I crave.” His thrusts sped up, the sin building up inside you again. Your hands were shaking, but you slipped them up to Bray’s neck as your legs wrapped around his waist.

“Bray…” you whispered. “I’m.. I’m…”

“I feel it, sweet innocent. _Surrender_ yourself. _Give_ yourself over to me,” he growled, his thrusts hitting you in just the right way. _“Say it.”_

Your eyelids fluttered as you rambled, “Yes, yes, I give myself over to you. Bray… Yes, _please,_ Bray. I surrender to you.” It wasn’t enough. “Bray…” Your hands were already on his neck, on his back, and you pulled him down, surprising him, to kiss him. Your experience with kissing was not very extensive, but you put all your emotion and feelings into it. Bray moaned into the kiss, his hips becoming like a piston, almost brutal, but you welcomed it. _I surrender… I surrender!_ you think to yourself.

 _Come,_ you heard Bray’s voice in your mind.

It was an explosion, ten times, a hundred times more intense than when it had been just his mouth and fingers. He was still thrusting, something leaking out of you where you were joined, and you felt the sin build again as you clung to him, exploding again, though less intensely, then building again. You were sure you would be driven mad from the pleasure.

“My sweet innocent, my lovely sacrifice,” Bray rasped, his eyes wild and wide. “How many times have you _sinned_ to thoughts of me? I feel it. It reverberates to the depths of my soul. So much contained in one lovely, innocent vessel. Let the dam release! Surrender,” he said, cackling. “It won’t stop until you surrender. The dark forces won’t let it… Surrender, and then… Oh, sweet innocent, my lovely sacrifice, then the real fun begins…”

 _Surrender… I surrender…_ you think as you are hit with another explosion of delight.

**********

It’s sometime after midnight, you aren’t sure of the exact hour. The moonlight is falling through the stained glass window of the old church, framing your body as you lay on the raised platform, your yellow sun dress faded to near white in the low light. Your body is mush, much like your mind, and all you can see, hear, and feel… is Bray. There was no other, none like Bray, none that could match him, and you had devoted yourself to his cause.

He stood over you, watching you. “It is done. You have surrendered yourself to me fully. My sweet innocent, my...bride. Rise, my dear.” He extended his hand to you and helped you up. “No one will stop me now, not when I have you, not when I am fed by your need.” He pulled you close, his hands sending tingles across your skin. “They will cower before us. And _run.”_


End file.
